An Easy Solution
by Concise Complexity
Summary: Basically Kikyo finally snaps about Kagome's exsistance. If you're a Kagome fan I advise you not to read... I accept anonymous reviews


**Hello everyone! I wrote this for my own entertainment actually! I didn't really put much effort into it so it's probably not very good... Read on!**

**Oh yeah, and I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

It was a cold day. A cold, wet, and rainy day. But the priestess didn't feel it. Too numb was she from the pain. The pain of her lover being taken away by some bitch who also happened to have her soul.

Kikyo's frown deepened. She wanted to do something about all this. She wanted to eliminate what was causing all this. To destroy the problem at its core. But then when she thought about it she didn't. How selfish it was to think of her pain before what pain eliminating it would cause Inuyasha. But then again perhaps eliminating one of his choices on which to place his affections _would_ cause him less heartache. Make it easier for him to choose. But only if he didn't know that it was indeed Kikyo that had killed Kagome.

She slowly stood, bow in hand. The first step in that was to locate their little group. And so, she began.

"It's a terrible day." Kagome moaned shoulders slumped. Her hair was frizzing badly and her shoes would not be wearable again anytime soon.

"If we really need to I could exorcise a demon from the next village we encounter." Miroku offered.

"No way! We have to keep going!"

"Where are we going Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"To find the jewel shards!"

"But where?"

"Shut up! I don't know!" Inuyasha hit the kitsune over the head.

"Ow!"

"So this entire time, we've been running around so purposefully without a destination?" Kagome asked, a small anger doodle appearing on her forehead.

"We're trying to find the shards!"

"Where?"

"I already said I don't know! You're the one who can sense it damm-"

"SIT!"

Sango and Miroku stifled laughter as Inuyasha plunged, face-first, into the mud.

"Why you-! Hm?" he sniffed the air. (Snorting first as he inhaled mud…)

He bolted into the forest without a second thought, _'What is she doing here? Is Kikyo setting another trap?' _

"Inuyasha!" He barely heard the voices calling after him. All he could see was her face. And the last problems he'd gotten into chasing after her.

"Ah! I lost him!" Kagome shouted dejectedly.

"It's alright Kagome. Kirara and I will go find him."

"But Sango, we don't know what he chased after. It could've been Naraku for all we know. I had better-" Miroku began

"Stay here with Kagome!" She called over her shoulder "Kirara and I will give him a tough enough fight!"

"But-" He sighed, not wanting to put effort into an argument that he knew he wasn't going to win.

'_Inuyasha…_' Kagome thought, '_Please don't get hurt._'

Miroku watched the area of the forest into which the demon slayer had gone, wondering what exactly they'd be fighting.

Kagome gazed in the other direction, her back to him. Worrying needlessly(**1)** about Inuyasha.

A certain figure brought her out of her reverie. Kikyo put a finger to her lips and beckoned her to follow, eyes cold as ever.

Kagome frowned, '_What does she want? Is this a trap?_'

The icy exterior gave way to an innocent pleading.

'_Does she look worried? Maybe she knows something about what Inuyasha was chasing. Maybe something only I can save him from. I think I'm going to trust her._' Taking up her bow, she followed her. Deep into the forest they went. Not on a path either. Kagome soon lost her sense of direction and any landmarks that would help her find her way out. Her stomach felt cold. If this was a trap, there was no way she could find the others. And there was no way in hell she was going to outrun the undead in her skirt!

"It is just a little further."

The quiet voice made her jump, "Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere special." Kikyo looked back at Kagome with a miniscule smile at her lips, but not quite reaching her eyes.

She shivered, not from the rain either. She was getting nervous. Her instincts told her to go back, but she wanted to take a chance. She was the reincarnation of this person after all, and she knew she'd never lead someone to their deaths like this. But she wasn't Kikyo. She was her own person. Not the no good should-be-dead priestess that was trying to steal away Inuyasha from her!

"Oof!" She collided with the said woman as she came to a halt.

"We have arrived." She turned to face her.

"Where did you take me?" Kagome demanded.

"Here."

She looked around at her surroundings. It was merely a small clearing in the forest. With a single tree in the center. It was a tall tree, with smooth bark and a wide trunk. Two branches of moderate thickness stuck out on either side. Like a cross. Perfect for two arms to be pinned to…

"Now Kagome, I want you to stand over there." Kikyo's voice took on a sinister tone, brows snapped together in a malignant glare as she gestured to the single tree. She fit an arrow into her bow and pointed it at the horrified, but not shocked, looking girl.

Kagome reached for her own bow.

She smirked, "Do you think that you would even have a chance of striking me, seeing as I am already poised to strike you?"

The girl's eyes filled with tears, complexion went chalky white. She dropped her bow and stood to where her enemy had motioned. She shut her eyes tightly. She heard the string being pulled back, "I love you…"

The first arrow was released.

She screamed. Unthinkable pain shot up her arm as it was pinned to one of the morbidly placed branches. **(2)**

The second arrow hit its mark. Her other arm.

She shrieked again.

Kikyo laughed. Her heart raced with pleasure at the girl's desperate cries. She loved their helplessness. The way they echoed. And they way no one would hear them within this illusion world. What happened here, stayed here, never to be looked upon by the "real" world.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, breathing in ragged gasps.

"Because you don't belong here! You don't deserve him! I had him first! He's been mine since the beginning! You've been causing his heart pain, making him choose one version of the same person!" Kikyo was now shouting.

"But you died! You had your chance, and you blew it! And now he's-"

"DIE!"

There was the sound of the rush of air around the arrow and the sickening sound of it entering its target. Her heart. And then it was silent.

Kagome's chin fell to her chest as she breathed her last and felt no more.

And with a morbid fire of victory burning in her chest, the priestess smiled and turned her back on her victim. To find her beloved. And make things right again.

* * *

**1 What else is new. Baka.**

**2 I learned a while ago that when the Romans were in control and they crucified people that there was a certain nerve in the wrists where they'd nail, causing pain up the entire arm... Like with Jesus. Yes, I am a Catholic... Believe it! Ha ha! (For any of you who watch Naruto... which, alas, I don't own either...)**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Arigatou!**

**Nahko**


End file.
